


Having To Hide Everything

by AlphaLoneWolf808



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable, Anger, Angst, Blood, Creative Deaths, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, F/M, Fluff, Gore, Happy, Insanity, Knife Kink, Love, Murder, Pain, Possessive Pietro Maximoff, Protective Siblings, Psychopath, Sadness, Slow Burn, Smut, Teenage Wanda Maximoff, The Avengers - Freeform, Violence, teenage pietro maximoff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-26 18:59:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14408460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaLoneWolf808/pseuds/AlphaLoneWolf808
Summary: When a new mission comes up the Avengers decide that 17 year old twins, Pietro and Wanda Maximoff are best equipped to solve it, meaning going to high school. What they weren't expecting was for the twins to become ensnared in a web of lies. Lies they have to keep to be able to survive the surprisingly difficult life of a typical teenager. Juggle a vivacious teenage girl who keeps surprising them and a moody boy who seems to be the only one who knows everything, they have their work cut out. Unfortunately for them, those two strange teens seem to be the only ones who can really help.





	1. 00 Epigraph

Pietro stared at the bloodied figure in front of him. "Why?"  
"Why what?" The figure replied, tilting their head to the side.  
"Why did you make me care?"


	2. 01 Briefing

A team of heroes yell in anger at each other like a pack of children. This is for one reason. A topic that many parents and guardians would have had about the safety of their children. However this is different because in this case they are debating on whether they should let 17 year old twins, Pietro and Wanda Maximoff go on their first real mission as Avengers.  
“You can’t be serious Tony. They are just kids.” Steve looks at Tony in annoyance.  
Tony glares at Steve. “They aren’t kids anymore. They stopped being kids the second they decided to help us destroy a maniac of a robot.”  
“We can’t just send them in. We are dealing with a sociopath.” Bruce points out nervously while fiddling with the hem of his shirt, not making eye contact. Natasha stands next to him, radiating the confidence that he lacked.  
“But they are the only ones that can get close enough.” Vision speaks up, mind stone gleaming on his forehead.  
Steve sighs exasperatedly, rubbing his eyes. “Fine but if anything happens, it’s on you.”  
Tony mutters incoherently under his breath before grabbing his phone. Quickly calling the twins to the conference room, the other inhabitants of the room look between themselves nervously, wondering if this was going to be a large mistake. It didn’t take long before the twins arrived at the room, Pietro with his tousled silvery hair and neon blue eyes and Wanda with brown hair and her vibrant red eyes.  
The two share a glance before Pietro clears his throat. "You called for us, no?" His thick Sokovian accent fills the room and the Avengers look at the new arrivals.  
Tony looks at Steve who huffs and rolls his eyes. "You two are going on your first solo mission."  
Wanda widens her eyes in excitement, sick of the boredom of training and tutoring from Vision.  
“Look.. this is not something to get excited about. We are sending you guys in because frankly, you guys are the only ones that can blend in.” Natasha explains. “What we are dealing with is a mass murdering psycho.”  
“We have narrowed down that the murderer is someone from the Midtown High School of Science and Technology. You two are going to go in, pretending to be foreign exchange students.”  
The twins look to each other apprehensively. The thought of having to find a murderer in a school seemed extremely cliché. Pietro nods slowly, allowing the information to sink in.  
“You are going to be mostly on your own, own apartment, own- ”  
“They get it Tony.” Steve interrupts him.  
The atmosphere in the room becomes even more suffocating.  
”So when do we start?”

xXx

**Author's Note:**

> I do NOT own any part or rights to Marvel and/or their characters and plotlines. I do however own my OC's and the plotline of this fanfiction. This is simply fiction and should not be taken as serious. This series will become incredibly dark and gory so viewer discretion is advised.


End file.
